


The Asset and The Accident

by Introvertatheart



Series: The Asset's New Life [49]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Hurt Lamby, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart
Summary: Bucky doesn't like when Steve goes off on missions. He always feels like he won't come back, even though Steve assures him he will. But when a mission goes a little sideways and Steve comes back injured, Bucky starts to act a little differently.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Asset's New Life [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343575
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	The Asset and The Accident

Steve could remember all the times Bucky saved his butt from a bully. Even if the bully was bigger and older than the both of them, Bucky always stepped in to help scare the bully off or clean his wounds before his mom found out. Steve told Bucky time and time again that he didn't need his help but Bucky always said he wanted to.

It was only then that Bucky went off to war and got captured did Steve noticed that the tables were starting to turn. He would help Bucky with his wounds, he would help Bucky when he woke up screaming in the dead of night from night terrors and he would always tell Bucky that he was okay.

After Bucky fell, Steve's mind was clouded with grief and anger that he couldn't think about taking care of himself anymore. He just wanted to end the war and avenge Bucky's death.

Present times, Steve was now the three year old Bucky's father. He loved that boy with everything in him and always promised to take care of him. He loved his old Bucky and Winter equally but even he will admit that liked the baby 1% more.

"Daddy." Said a voice from behind him. Bucky was standing in the office doorway with tears in his eyes.

"Hey, what happened?"

"Owie." He held Lamby to his chest.

"Are you hurt or is Lamby hurt?" Steve asked. Bucky looked at Lamby, then gave it to him. Steve looked over the stuffed animal and saw it had a open tear in its neck. "What happened?" Bucky started to cry, most likely thinking he was in trouble. "You're not in trouble, just tell me what happened."

"Meanie." He pointed to Harley who was standing next to him.

"Did she grab it?" Bucky nodded. Harley probably grabbed the toy and Bucky tried to snatch it back causing the tear. "I think she just mistaken it for one of her toys. I'm sure she didn't mean it." Bucky frowned at her, clearly not friends at the moment. "Do you want me to put her in time out?"

"Yeah." He whined.

"Harley, bed." Steve snapped his fingers. Harley went to her bed in the bedroom and laid down.

"Feel better?"

"Hurt." He pointed to Lamby.

"I don't know how to sew but I think mommy does. Let's go ask her."

But before they could go, Friday alerted him. " _Captain, your assistance is need the rescue mission with Mr. Wilson_." Sam had taken the twins with him on a patrol mission and apparently it was taking a bad turn.

"Who is going?"

" _Everyone save for Mr. Rumlow_."

"Tell him to be down here in fifteen minutes." Steve told Bucky to sit on the bed while he went in the closet to get dressed in his suit. 

"Going?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah. I got to go help Sam on a mission. Papa is going to watch you." Bucky smiled then frowned a little. It was never fun when he leaves.

"Lamby?"

"It's going to have to wait until we get back."

"Now." He raised his voice.

"Bucky, do not raise your voice at me unless you want to join Harley in time out." Steve said. Bucky pouted then sat quietly while he got his shield and put it on his back.

"No go." Bucky whimpered.

"I know but I'll try to be back before this afternoon." Steve said rubbing his knee. Then there was a knock.

"Babysitting?" Rumlow asked.

"Should only be for a few hours. He's already had a nap so do something to keep him busy. Do you know how to sew?"

"Sew? Like knitting? If it isn't skin then no. Why?"

"His lamb has a tear in the neck and he's a little upset."

"Widow and that weird witch girl does. But I think they're leaving."

"They are and so am I. Bye Buck, I love you, behave. Harley, behave." Steve rubbed Harley's head then kissed Bucky's head then left. Bucky huffed a sigh then looked at Rumlow.

"Haven't watched over you in a while. How's your mouth?"

"Okay." Bucky's wisdom teeth pain finally subsided after a few days, he felt a little sore whenever he ate something crunchy like crackers but it was manageable and he wasn't complaining about it.

"Good to hear, now I don't think you want to stay in the room all day so why don't we go watch a movie in the theater room?" Bucky hasn't been in there mainly because the movies weren't age appropriate and they were played when he was going to sleep. Plus Steve didn't understand most of the modern movies they played now. "Alright, bring a blanket and a toy." A toy. Bucky looked at Lamby.

"Owie."

"I can't fix it, kid. I'm surprised that this is the first time you've ripped it." Bucky frowned at him when he kept calling Lamby an it. She was not an it. Bucky got his blanket and Lamby, Harley got up and followed them as they left. 

The theater room was a lot bigger than what Bucky thought. There were so many chairs and a huge tv like screen. Where does someone get a tv like that? They sat down five rows from the screen.

"Robot woman, are there any child friendly movies you can play?"

" _All movies I have displayed are child-friendly but do implement an emotional factor that I am not sure the young one understands_." Friday said.

"What emotional factor?"

" _Some show emotional scenes such crying and anger. Others have villians that I do not recommend for his age to watch_." Bucky already cries at least once a day. He has anger issues that Rumlow wasn't sure if he should put on a movie that he could get angry at. The crying he can control, the anger; not so much.

"That." Bucky pointed to a movie with a dog shooting a basketball.

"Air Bud? Are you sure?" Rumlow asked. Bucky nodded, he hasn't seen it. It looked pretty fun. "Is the movie safe?"

" _I believe the movie has a few emotional scenes but I believe it is a safe movie_." Friday said. Rumlow nodded and the movie played. 

As the movie played, Rumlow saw Bucky's head tilt a lot. One particular part, the boy had given the dog pudding cups to befriend the dog. Bucky looked down at Harley who was asleep on the floor. He didn't even know dogs could eat pudding.

But what Rumlow did notice was that Bucky growled when he saw the coach abuse the little boy. He hated bullies and that was a fact.

" _Mr. Rumlow, the Avengers are arriving back_."

"So early? Everything alright?"

" _Captain Rogers has sustained injuries_." It was at that moment Bucky froze. Rumlow sat up and looked at Bucky. He wasn't moving, he looked to be deep in thought.

"You okay, kid?"

"Daddy hurt." He got up and gripped his hair. "Daddy hurt. Daddy hurt." Bucky walked down the stairs and left the theater. He sort of remembered where medical was and followed what he remembered.

He went to a room that looked familiar and could faintly smell gun powder. He followed his nose to a big medical room and saw Steve limping. Sam was on his left and Natasha was on his right supporting him while he walked.

"You shouldn't have been standing so close." Natasha said.

"There was an elderly man where the bomb was, I had to save him."

"Good and now you probably have a broken leg." Bruce said helping him on the chair.

"Daddy?" Bucky whimpered. Everyone turned to him shocked.

"Bucky, what are you doing here?" Steve said in shock.

"Hurt. Daddy hurt." Bucky flapped his wrist then began to cry. Then Rumlow came around the corner.

"There you are, oh I'm in trouble."

"Yes, you are. Please get him away from here." Natasha said. Rumlow got Bucky's arm, but he wasn't moving.

"Hurt. Hurt." Bucky got his arm from Rumlow and went to Steve. He had blood and bruises on his face and his suit was scratched up. Something wasn't right, but it also felt familiar. "Hurt." 

He tried to poke Steve's face but Bruce waved a hand for him not to. "Bucky don't touch, he's hurt." Bucky looked at him with a look that Steve didn't like to see. "Alright Steve, I'm going to press on your leg to see where and if it's broken." Steve nodded. Bruce began putting pressure on his right leg, when he reached his ankle he hissed in pain. An expect reaction. What nobody expected was for Bucky to hiss and snap his teeth at Bruce. Bruce held his arms up in surrender but Bucky had his eyes locked on him.

"Winter." Natasha said.

"It's not Winter. It's Bucky, the youngest. But I think Winter is telling him to react like that. Winter would have jumped over me and had his hands on Bruce's neck by now." Steve said. Steve slowly lifted a hand and touched the side of Bucky's face. Bucky whipped his head to hand then instantly relaxed. "Lay your head down right here and don't move." Steve gently moved Bucky's head to lay on his left thigh. Bucky gripped Steve's suit but kept an eye on Bruce's hands.

"It's a fracture in the ankle. You got lucky that it's not broken, you're also lucky that you have the serum. I expect you to recover within two weeks but you have to take it easy. No working out, no walking long distances and I hate to say it but no carrying him until you've fully healed."

"He's not going to like that."

"I'm sorry but you can't put extra weight on that leg so please take it easy and use these." He pulled out crutches. Steve sighed, he hasn't used those in decades. "Other than that, you're fine. Your medical cabinet is still stocked right?"

"Always."

"Okay basic care, please, for those wounds. Elevate that leg."

"Alright, we better go." Steve sat up and got Bucky's head up. He got the crutches from Bruce and got up. "I already don't like this." Steve looked at Bucky who was staring at the crutches with a look even Steve hasn't seen before. Was it confusion or was he remembering something? Either way it wasn't something Steve wanted the others to see.

After a long, painful walk to the bedroom, Steve undressed from his suit and put on his lounge clothes. He laid on the bed and flipped through the tv but to his left Bucky was staring at his ankle. He hasn't move in a while and Steve wasn't even sure if he blinked.

"Buck?" Bucky slightly turned his head to him. "Can you look at me?" Bucky looked at him then back at his ankle. "It's not as bad as you think. I'll be down for two weeks, not even."

"Hurt?"

"Not really, I've been through worse." Steve smiled.

Bucky flinched then rubbed his head "I know, Stevie." He rubbed his head again. Steve sighed then touched Bucky's flesh hand.

"Is this bothering you?" Bucky shook his head. Steve wasn't sure who he was asking that question to, but he had a feeling that whoever answered would have said the same thing.

Later in the day proved to be more difficult than what Steve was expecting. He couldn't walk very far, the first time he left his room Bruce and Natasha yelled at him for not understanding what bed rest meant. So they told Friday to lock him in his room unless there was an emergency. Steve found the whole unnecessary because he had worse injuries and was back on his feet within a day. But one fractured ankle and everyone was freaking out over him. On top of that Bucky was acting weird. He was pacing between the bedroom, his bedroom and the sensory room. He brought nearly all his toys to Steve and laid them around Steve's body.

"Buck, I don't need this."

"Hurt. Hurt." He placed a stuffed Chase doll near Steve's foot then flapped his wrist and looked up. Steve looked in his direction but nothing was on the ceiling expect the fan. It was an absence seizure, the fourth one today. Steve wanted to get up but when he tried to move Bucky came out of the seizure and growled at him causing Steve to lay back down.

"Are you okay?"

"Hurt."

"Buck-" Then the door opened. Natasha came in with a plate of food and Sam behind her.

"We brought food." Natasha said.

"Thanks."

"Hey Buckster, let's go take Harley outside then we can eat." Sam said holding out his hand. Bucky stared at him then pointed to Steve.

"Hurt."

"He won't be going anywhere, I'll be right here to make sure of it. He'll be right here in this exact spot when you come back." Nat said. Bucky slightly tilted his head then looked at Steve. He wasn't sure about leaving but he was very hungry. So he took Sam's hand and he and Harley left the room.

Steve sighed and rubbed his face.

"Everything alright?"

"He's acting so weird. He's been pacing around and laying his toys around me for a while now. And he's been having absence seizures, I don't know what's going on with him."

"I do." Nat smiled.

"What?"

"The baby is stressed. Your old Bucky is trying to overpower him because it's his instincts to take care of you but the baby doesn't want to leave because he's scared something bad is going to happen to you."

"The seizures are the old one trying to come through then, but I don't understand why the baby would be stressed."

"Steve, when's the last time the baby saw you hurt?" That's when the puzzle pieces started to fall in place, the baby never saw him hurt like this and he doesn't understand what was really going on. The old one has been through every injury Steve has had in the past and it was his instinct to care for him like this.

"I never thought about it like that."

"But since he is still stressed at this time of night, it maybe best he don't sleep in here."

"Nat."

"Steve, he may not sleep tonight and you know how badly that messes him up. And I'm sure if you told Bruce, he's going to give him a sleep aid."

"But his medication now already makes him sleepy."

"And he's been able to fight that off before. I'm sure he will fight with everything he has to stay up." Steve groaned, this wasn't something he saw coming. "Tell you what, give him two hours after he takes his medication. If he's still up and not showing any signs of being sleepy, tell Friday and I'll come get him." 

"I didn't want to scare him like this."

"He was going to figure it out eventually, he's quite observant." There was no denying that. Steve ate his dinner while Natasha talked to him about a few things. Then Bucky, Sam and Harley came in. Bucky stared at Steve then sat down next to him.

"Did he eat?" Steve asked.

"Sort of. Kind of had to bribe him to eat, you know eat this then you'll get a lick of the lollipop which is why is his face is sticky with lollipop. And I already fed Harley." Steve touched Bucky's face and felt his chin was sticky.

"As long as you ate something. How about a bath then we can start to settle down?" Bucky somewhat nodded. 

"We'll leave you two alone, remember what I said." Natasha said before they left. Steve sighed then sat up. Bucky growled at him but Steve covered his mouth.

"Don't." Bucky frowned then nipped his palm. "Ow, really?"

"Don't tell me what to do, Stevie." Bucky rubbed his head then flapped his wrist.

"Okay, can you at least get your pajamas and a diaper please?" Bucky looked at him then got up and went in the closet. Steve rubbed his face, Nat was right; the baby was stressed and he wasn't handling it well. Steve got up and retrieved a crutch and limped into the bathroom. He ran the tub and saw Bucky standing in the doorway.

"The water is almost done, you can take off your shirt." Bucky got close to him then put his flesh hand on his shoulder, Steve was confused then felt himself starting to fall backwards. Bucky was pushing him into the tub. "BUCKY, STOP!" 

"Bath."

"I'll bath after you're done. Don't push me in." Bucky stared at him as Steve undressed him and got him in the tub. It was unusually quiet bath time, usually Bucky would be playing with his toys and putting soap on Steve's face but now he would stare at Steve then stare at his own hands. And it was starting to creep Steve out.

After he was done and dressed, Bucky would usually go sit on the bed while Steve got in the shower. But now he sat on the bath mat and fidgeted with his fingers and occasionally Harley's ears while Steve sat in the bath. At least he wasn't staring. 

Once Steve finished and got himself dressed, they went in the bedroom. Luckily, Bucky was cooperative in taking his medicine, whether or not it will put him to sleep was concern. Steve put an ice pack on his foot and laid it on a pillow. He looked over a Bucky who was rocking himself a bit and chewing on his shirt. Steve touched his damp hair causing him to look at him.

"Is me being hurt scaring you? Be honest."

Bucky nodded. "No hurt daddy."

"I'm sorry but that is the risk when I got out on these missions, sometimes I get hurt. But I am okay, I am still daddy. There are some stuff that I can't do for a while and you might have to help me. But I am okay and I don't want you to be upset or scared because of this. I know it was scary when you saw me like this I'll be fine in a few days."

"Hurt?" Bucky pointed to his leg.

"It doesn't hurt, it's just sore right now. As long as I take it easy the next few days, everything will heal just fine." Steve wasn't sure if Bucky was getting all that, he didn't seem calm but he didn't seem as stressed as earlier.

After a few minutes of snuggling, Steve could feel Bucky starting to relax into his sleeping spot on his side. Steve felt hesitant to even breathe right now. He needed, no wanted Bucky to go to sleep so Natasha wouldn't have to come get him and he felt if he moved or breathed in a wrong way Bucky would wake himself up. But so far so good.

" _Captain_." Friday said but also spooking Bucky into waking up.

"Friday, what do you want?"

" _Forgive me, but Dr. Banner wanted to know if you were doing as he asked and Ms. Romanoff asked if she was needed_."

"Tell Bruce yes and tell Nat no he was fine before they interrupted."

" _Very well_." Steve groaned then rubbed Bucky's back.

"Hey it's okay you can go back to sleep." Bucky looked around for a second then up at Steve. "It's okay. Go back to sleep." Bucky laid his head back down and went back to sleep. Steve sighed in relief then rubbed Bucky's head.

Today had been rough and tomorrow was probably going to show the same results but Steve was determined not to let that happen.

Early morning, Bucky was up before him, as always. Steve noticed he looked a bit calmer than yesterday. He was rocking himself and watching something on his tablet. Bucky could usually tell when he was awake but he didn't look back at him.

"Buck." Bucky looked back at him then smiled. "Hey, did you sleep good?" That's when the smile faded and his eyes became glossy. "What happened?"

"Daddy gone." Gone meant dead. Death wasn't something the three year old understood so it must have been his older Bucky.

"I'm right here and I'm not leaving you. Come here." Bucky laid down on his chest and gripped his shirt. Steve rubbed his back as he felt his shirt becoming wet. "I'm right here sweetheart, I'm not leaving you."

"Owie?" He pointed to his ankle.

"It feels a little better, but I do need to use the bathroom. Get up." Bucky sat up then Steve got up. When he put weight on his ankle, he felt a sharp pain causing him to wince. Bucky tilted his head at him. "I'm okay. Stay here." Steve limped into the bathroom. Bucky whined for a second then looked at Harley who was laying on her bed staring back at him. He still didn't forgive her for hurting Lamby who still had a tear in its neck.

Then the bathroom door opened. Steve came out then changed Bucky into lounge clothes. "Alright, let's go fix breakfast." Bucky made grabby hands at him. "I can't pick you today, sorry Buck." Bucky flapped his wrist then made grabby hands again. "No." Steve said sternly. Bucky whined then got up. They walked slowly to the kitchen, not surprised to see Rumlow and Natasha already up. Bucky sat down at the table and played with his fingers.

"Morning you three. What do you want for breakfast?" Natasha asked.

"I was going to make an omelet." Steve said.

"I'll fix it, you need to stay off that leg." Natasha said.

"But it's fine."

"Bruce said-"

"I'm fine. Stop worrying."

"You need to sit down."

"Sit down, Steve." That voice belonged to the older Bucky. Everyone looked at him, he had stop playing with his fingers and was staring at Steve. And Steve knew he was serious because he called him Steve not Stevie. 

Steve wanted to yell at him but the look Bucky was giving him left no room for argument so he sat down at the table. Bucky hit his head then smiled at him.

"You are very demanding." Bucky laughed then went back to fidgeting with his fingers. 

"Alright, two omelets. Anything you want in it?"

"Mine with peppers, bacon and tomatoes. His with spinach and bacon."

"No veggie." Bucky pouted.

"You need vegetables in your life." Steve said. Bucky growled at him then chewed on his fingers. Steve pulled his hands down which then started his rocking.

"Deregulated much?" Rumlow sat in front of him.

"More like a repetitive behavior. He's either flapping his hand or rocking. His therapist said it's more of a sensory thing he does to reduce stress or gain some sensory input."

"Definitely a stressful time for him."

"Trying to make it not be, I keep telling him and everyone else that I am alright. It's sore right now."

"You want to know why everyone is giving you crap about this?" Said Natasha setting their plates down.

"Do tell." Steve said cutting up Bucky's omelet.

"So you can heal quicker and he won't fall into being so deregulated that he has a meltdown. The quicker you heal that leg then everything goes back to normal. We know that you're a super soldier with super healing and you'll be up and running around probably by tomorrow but just relax and heal. Consider this a day off."

"I don't get day offs, not from this guy."

"We know. But try to relax." Steve sighed then looked at Bucky who was almost done with his omelet. Maybe he was overreacting a little about everyone overreacting about his injury. As simple as it was to Steve, it probably looked worse to Bucky and everyone was just trying to keep him calm.

"Alright, you guys win." Steve began to eat his omelet. Bucky finished his omelet and got up. He smelled something sweet and his sweet tooth has been bugging him since he recovered from his wisdom teeth surgery. He opened the refrigerator and saw a cake. It wasn't ice cream cake but it'll do.

But before he could grab a handful, he heard "Bucky, I don't know what you're doing but come away from the refrigerator." Steve said. Bucky looked back at him then at the cake.

"There's a cake in there, Steve and that's not for any of us." Natasha said.

"Go grab him, please. He doesn't listen when sweets are around." Steve sighed. Rumlow got up and got Bucky off his feet before he could touch the cake.

"No mine." He pointed to refrigerator.

"Not yours." Rumlow said sitting him on his chair. Bucky frowned, huffed a sigh then realized no one was holding him down and there was no waist belt. He got back up and went to the refrigerator. He nearly got it open when a hand closed it shut.

"No cake." Natasha said. Bucky whined then looked around for something but nothing was out. He looked at Nat and signed candy. "No candy this early." Now he was frustrated and he was getting a little angry. He sat back at his chair and patted the table.

"Stop." Steve said. Bucky whined then got up again, this time opening every cabinet until something looked sweet, he saw a cookie jar. Bingo. He tried to grab it but a bowl was in his way so he threw it down on the floor. What he didn't expect was for the thing to shatter. Oops.

"JAMES!" Steve yelled. Bucky didn't know what to do, he was standing in ceramic pieces and he still wanted the cookies. But he was in trouble and trouble meant timeout.

"Okay before any yelling happen, let's get him away from the glass." Natasha said. Rumlow was the only one with shoes on so he got Bucky from the glass and sat him on the couch. Luckily, he didn't have any injures.

"How many times did we tell you to not touch anything?" Steve said.

"Want." Bucky whined.

"We told you no multiple times, you should have listened. You always do stuff you're not supposed to do."

"Steve, bring it down." Natasha said.

"No, he always does this and I'm getting sick of it. I'm tired of him hurting himself because he doesn't know when stop, I'm done." Steve limped off to the elevator leaving a crying Bucky with Natasha and Rumlow. He was mad but he wasn't mad at Bucky, it just came out so fast that he couldn't stop himself. He just needed a minute to himself.

After four busted open punching bags, Steve sat with on a bench with a heavy heart. What he said was starting to sink in and it was crushing him.

"Cap." Sam said from the elevator.

"If you're going to yell at me, then get it over with."

"I'm not going to yell, that's for Natasha."

"She's mad?"

"Mad is a nice way to put it. She told me what happened."

"I didn't mean to yell at him, I mean I did, but not in the way I did."

"You wanted to fatherly discipline him but you felt like you were yelling at the oldest."

"Half of that is right. When I told him I was tired of him hurting himself because he doesn't know when to stop, it was something Bucky told me when I kept getting hurt. I didn't know when to stop getting into fights back then and he would always get mad at me."

"Aw, that would make sense."

"It's just everything has been so weird since I got hurt. Everyone has treated me like fragile glass and I'm not, I'm fine. I feel no pain from it. I'm fine and Bucky had just pushed a nerve that I didn't even know I had."

"Steve, what this is, is family taking care of each other. We care about you and sometimes we may forget that you have a serum but this is family looking out for each other. As for Bucky, that's a parent thing that I have no idea about." Sam was right. This was family, they all cared about him and he should be grateful.

"Sorry if I was worried to any of you." Steve sighed.

"All good. But I can tell you that Bucky took those words hard." Steve groaned then rubbed his head.

"Where is he?"

"Nat brought him to her room, he was still crying when I left there." Steve got up and went in the elevator. He went to Natasha's room, but hesitated to knock. What would he say to Bucky? Would Bucky even look at him anymore? He had to fix this. He knocked. The door opened and Steve saw Natasha, furious.

"Do not come in here. I was just able to get him to sleep." Natasha pushed him back a little then closed the door behind her. "Are you calm now?"

"Yes."

"What were you thinking yelling at him like that?"

"It just came out wrong. I meant to discipline him but I said something that the old Bucky said to me. I didn't mean to yell it at the baby."

"You should have stepped away when you felt yourself getting to that point. The three year old does not understand what you and the oldest had, you can't yell something at him that he doesn't understand."

"I know and I feel awful, can I please see him?"

"He's asleep, Steve. He's been crying so hard that he got a headache." Steve groaned then sighed. Then he got an idea. 

"Do you know how to sew?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I think I know how to fix this but I need a sewing kit."

"One sec." She went inside her room then came out with a bag. "That has everything in it, including few band-aids. What are you thinking about doing?"

"Just keep Bucky for a few hours." Natasha nodded then went back in her room. Steve went in his room. He got Lamby off the bed and went in his office, clearing off the reports and turning on the desk lamp and pointing it to Lamby. "Alright, let's do this."

Bucky's head hurt but not as much as his heart. After Steve stormed off, he cried and chewed his wrist. Natasha sat by him and hugged him until he calmed down a little, but he didn't want to see Steve again. He didn't like him right now. Natasha had brought him to her room and let him fall asleep. He woke up briefly to hear Steve's voice but he didn't care. When he woke up again, Nat was still playing in his hair and rubbing his ear.

"Mommy."

"Hey, are you feeling better?"

"No."

"I know you're still hurting because of what he said, but I don't think he meant it."

"Meanie." Nat smiled sadly at him then sat him up.

"Does he brush your hair when you take a bath?"

"No."

"I can tell and he hasn't been washing your hair as often as he needs to." Natasha scratched his head which felt very nice. "I'm going to have to yell at him about that, just putting water on your head every night isn't taking the grease out." Natasha got up and got her brush and brushed out Bucky's hair, not surprised to find a few knots. Then she smiled and started to braid a small side piece of his hair.

"I should tell Wanda to practice braiding on your hair, you sit so still." Bucky looked at her then looked at the tv, he wasn't sure what was playing but it looked weird. Then there was a knock.

"Come in." The door opened to Steve holding something behind his back.

"Hey." Steve smiled. Bucky looked away from him. Steve sat next to him but didn't touch him. "I suppose I can't get you to look at me, can I?" Bucky continued to look at the wall.

Steve took a breath. "I didn't mean to yell at you. I just meant to tell you what you did was wrong but I wasn't angry. What I said wasn't directed at you. You don't really understand what I said but the oldest does and I'm apologizing to him too."

"Mad." Bucky whined.

"I'm not mad at you. If you're mad at me, then I understand and I'm okay with that. But please understand when I say that I am not sick of you and I don't hate you, the words came out of my mouth before I could stop them. I didn't mean to yell at you like that."

Bucky slightly turned his head towards him and Steve considered that progress. "Don't hate Bucky?"

"I would never hate you, sweet boy. Daddy was just stupid and said mean things. I had other problems and took it out on you, I'm sorry." Steve held his hand. Bucky flinched then smiled.

"Yeah, you're an idiot. Don't yell at him again." Said the oldest. Then he flinched again but this time he made eye contact with Steve.

"Can I give you something as a sorry gift?" Bucky nodded. Steve got Lamby from behind his back and she was holding a cookie. Bucky took Lamby and noticed the tear was gone. "Lamby, okay."

"Yeah, it took a while and a few pin pricks but she is all healed. And I'm giving you that cookie as a sorry, next time just ask okay. Those weren't yours in the first place, those were Tony's. So say thank you when you see him." Bucky nodded then slowly chewed on his cookie.

"Sweetheart, did we not discuss something you should be saying when you saw Steve?" Nat raised an eyebrow at him. Bucky slightly tilted his head then remembered.

"Sowwy break bowl."

"It's okay, like I said earlier just ask and listen when we tell you no." Steve said. Bucky finished his cookie then hugged Steve.

"Aw, now I hate to kick you guys out, but please get out. I need me time." Nat smiled.

"Thanks for watching him."

"No problem. Also brush his hair thoroughly after you get it wet, hair like his gets tangled easily when it dries without getting brushed out. And actually wash it soon."

"I don't have long hair so I didn't know that."

"It's almost common sense, Steve. Just teach him to brush it."

"Will do. Thanks again." Steve was about to pick Bucky up but he moved away.

"Hurt."

"I can pick you up now, it doesn't hurt." Steve picked him up, Bucky studied his face for any pain but there was none. Bucky smiled and laid his head on Steve's shoulder. They waved bye to Nat and went to their room.

After a few hours of wrestling and watching Air Bud while snuggling, the day ended with Steve brushing Bucky's hair on the bed. He followed Natasha's advice and brushed Bucky's hair out after a bath and he could tell it was making a difference than just letting it air dry without a brushing.

"Daddy."

"Yes?"

"Not mad."

"I'm not mad at you."

"Bucky not mad."

"Oh thanks for not being mad. Does your head feel good?" Steve rubbed his head then Bucky hit his head.

"We weren't really mad, Stevie. Just don't do that again."

"I will never yell at you guys again. It just slipped out. But you did have a small hand in this."

"He just wanted the cookie and you know he likes to test people's patience."

"Yeah, he does and I wouldn't change a thing about any of you." Steve kissed his head causing Bucky to smile then hit his head. Bucky took the brush from Steve and put the brush on his head. "What are you doing?"

"Help." Steve didn't really brush his hair at night, he just towel dried it and ran a hand through it. Bucky wasn't holding the brush right, the bristles were on the outside not on his head.

"Turn it around." Steve turned the brush in his right hand. "Now bring it down, gently." Bucky slowly brought the brush down on his head. He did two more times then yawned. A strong sign that sleep was creeping up fast. Steve took the brush from him and brushed the rest out. He never noticed that his hair was getting darker, not as dark brown as Bucky but it definitely wasn't a blond anymore. 

Once he finished, he saw that Bucky was slowly falling asleep while sitting up. Steve got in bed then slowly pulled Bucky to lay back on his pillow. He whined then got on Steve's chest.

"I love you, Bucky."

"Love daddy." Bucky yawned then fell asleep. Steve stroked his hair then sighed. Today, no this week had been unbelievable rough for almost no reason. While he did understand why everyone did what they did, he still thought they were a bit over dramatic. On top of all that, Bucky got stressed and acted weird. And Steve had to go on and take his frustrations out on him. He didn't mean it and Bucky knew that. And everything was going back to normal.

What Steve didn't tell Bucky was that therapy and school was going to begin next week. Bucky would be a kindergartener and therapy was going to be more focused on his sensory issues. Steve has been noticing that Bucky's sensory issues hasn't settled since they moved in. He was only truly relaxed in the bedroom and in his sensory room. Something was still causing him anxiety and therapy was needed.

But all that was for another day, Steve just wanted to lay down and sleep with his boy sleeping beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @wthda8 for helping me with the title. There will be something major coming soon. Prepare yourselves.


End file.
